Irresistiblement Tienne
by cinderellita
Summary: Certains secrets sont si lourds à porter, se confier paraît évident .. Mais se confier à son pire ennemi n'est pas sans conséquence .. Un jeu s'instaure, qui sera le plus fort ? DMHG yéééééééééé ! Reviewwww's please
1. Tout à changer

La jeune femme marchait seule au milieu de la gare. Ce matin, elle avait enfilé à la hate une jube en jean noire et un top blanc ,elle s'était maquillée legerement avant de partir pour de bon de sa maison . Cette année ne sera pas identique aux précédentes,Hermione,car tel était son nom,le savait bien .D'abord, elle avait été nommée prefete en chef à Poudlard, ce qui impliquait de nouvelles résponsabilités et un nouveau dortoir à partager avec l'autre préfet en chef .Et puis,depuis cet été tout avait changé ...

Apres être entrée dans le train, la jeune brune trouva rapidement un compartiment vide. Elle n'avait plus

l'habitude d'être entourée de monde,elle s'était enfermée dans la solitude sécurisante de sa maison. Hermione avait besoin de se retrouver,de pouvoir souffler et être elle-même loin de tous ces élèves si différents.

...- Hermione !! C'est bien toi ? Comme tu as changé, çà fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles, on s'inquiétait ...

Une foule de bras venait de l'ensérrer,de l'étouffer. Hermione reconnut ces personnes : Un petit brun

avec les cheveux en bataille suivi d'un grand roux musclé . La jeune femme repris son sourire en les

voyant, çà lui fesait du bien de savoir que des personnes s'interréssaient à elles .

Miione -LEs garçons, Harry, Ron, vous m'avez manqué !!Ou est Ginny ?

Harry -Avec Dean, son nouveau copain de la semaine, répondit Harry en riant .

Ron -Parles pas comme ça de ma soeur, Harry , bougonna Ron en s'installant sur la banquette en face d'hermione, tu sais tres bien que c'est juste un ami !

Harry -Mais oui Ron, comme Mickael,Andrew, Mark et Danny était des amis, ouvres un peu les yeux, répondit Harry en donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme roux ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la vitre pour regarder le paysage défilé, sans

doute était-il vexé que sa soeur ai plus de succes que lui pensa Hermione.

Hermione -Harry, je dois aller dans le compartiment des prefets en chef, le train ne va pas tarder à arriver, changez-vous ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure , lança Hermione joyeusement en sortant du compartiment et en se dirigeant vers l'avant du train.

Dans le couloir, la jeune femme soupira et reprit son visage triste, son sourire n'était qu'un leure, un masque pour cacher sa souffrance et pour ne pas alarmer ses amis.Elle ne se sentait pas la force de leur avouer pourquoi elle ne riait plus franchement comme avant . Seul Dumbledor était au courant, et il lui avait promis de ne rien dire .Hermione entra dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef, s'assit sur la banquette rouge et se demanda pour la première fois qui pouvait bien être son colocataire durant cette année .

Miione -Pourvu que çà ne soit pas quelqu'un d'envahissant, un poufsoufle m'irait bien ... pensa t-elle à voix haute en examinant les arbres defilés au dehors.

... -De qui parles-tu ? Ton futur petit ami, peut-être ? Un poufsoufle t'irait à ravir, mais dis-moi, que fait du de la Belette ? Il ne te satisfait pas assez au lit ? siffla une voix froide et pleine de mépris qu'Hermione reconnue dès la premiere syllabe.

Hermione -Malfoy. Que me vaut ce plaisir? Papa a mis la main au porte-feuille pour faire plaisir à sa fouine adoré en lui payant le poste de prefet ou alors essaies-tu de fuir le bouledogue qui te sert de petite amie ? répondit sur le même ton la jeune femme en lançant eu jeune blond un regard haineux .

Malfoy - Ne me parles pas sur ce ton sang de bourbe . ordonna t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione.

La jeune fille l'examina rapidement, il était grand, blond et musclé comme semblait le laisser paraitre son tee-shirt moulant,il aurait tout l'air d'un ange avec son visage parfaitement dessiné si ces yeux couleur argent ne lançaient pas à cet instant des éclairs à la jeune fille.Mais Hermione n'avait pas peur, elle avait appris à ne plus avoir peur cet été . La jeune se leva de la banquette, provocante, et s'approcha à son tour de Drago.Tous deux se toisèrent pendant de longues minutes sans dire un mot,on aurait dit qu'ils menaient un combat intérieur avec leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.L'ambiance était électrique et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si le train ne s'était pas justement arrêter brusquement à ce moment- là.Drago,désequilibré,tomba lourdement sur la jeune fille et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une position quelque peu ambigüe.Les mains de Drago étaient appuyéessur les hanches de la jeune fille,son torse contre sa poitrine,elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou. Hermione ne supportait pas le contact de la peau du jeune homme sur la sienne,d'ailleurs elle ne supportait guère plus aucun contact depuis ce qu'il s'était produit cet été. Avec une force incroyable et sans que le jeune homme n'y comprenne rien, elle le poussa violemment et se releva aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient tombé.

Dragoo -Mais tu es complètement dingue comme fille, s'énerva Drago dont la tête avait heurté la banquette opposé,tu croyais que j'allais te violer ou quoi ? Bien que l'envie ne manque pas, rajouta t-il après s'être relevé péniblement et en reluquant ouvertement la jeune femme.

Il regarda ses longues jambes bronzées, ses hanches étroites,son ventre plat,sa poitrine qui lui paraissait ferme et généreuse,ses épaules délicates,tout chez elle n'était que grâce et douceur à la fois,il remarqua alors qu'elle avait beaucoup changée depuis l'année dernière.Ses cheveux alors broussailleux formaient de longues et jolies boucles brunes cascadant sur ses épaules,son maquillage mettait en valeur ses grands yeux chocolats.. Le jeune était perdu dans sa contemplation et ne vit pas arriver le poing de la jeune fille cogner violemment son nez.

Hermione - Ne dis plus jamais çà ,tu as compris Malfoy, plus jamais, murmura -t-elle lentement en tremblant.

Sur ce la jeune fille sorti précipitament du compartiment laissant Drago seul et abassourdi, la main ensanglantée sur son nez.

Malfoyy -Il t'est arriver un truc Granger, tu as changé,mais çà ne te donnes pas le droit de me frapper, je te le jure Granger, je me vengerai ... murmura le jeune homme blond .


	2. Mauvais rêves

Hermione était exténuée, elle avait passé la soirée à sourire, à faire semblant de rire aux blagues pitoyables de Ron. Ses amis étaient tellement innocents,jamais elle ne s'était sentie si différente d'eux, mais elle le savait, ils avaient réussi,plus rien ne sera plus pareil pour elle.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle commune qu'elle devra partagée à son plus grand désespoir avec Malfoy. L'endroit était magnifique,la pièce où elle venait d'entrer était spacieuse,un canapé et deux fauteuils noirs anciens mais qui parraissaient tres confortables étaient installés autour d'une petite table basse en face de la cheminée,en face une porte donnait axés à la salle de bain, unique salle de bain. Hermione se promit de ne jamais oublier de jeter le sort de sécurité en allant se laver. Avec malfoy, on peut s'attendre à tout pensa t-elle.En s'avançant à l'intérieur, la jeune femme découvrit une immense baignoire accompagnée d'une douche, de deux lavabos opposés et d'un grand miroir.C'était tout simplement magnifique, dans les tons beiges avec une teinte de bleu. Tous ces produits de beautés étaient placés,ainsi qu'un magazine de sorts de beauté. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'on avait vraiment pensé à tout en aménageant cette salle de bain.Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui devait être sa chambre,encore une fois, la jeune resta sous le choc de la beauté de la piece,un grand lit à baldaquin rouge,des poufs et coussins éparpillés partout sur le sol une grande armoire en bois massif,une multitude de bougies ici et là ... Hermione était aux anges, elle revêtit sa nuisette noire et s'écroula sur son lit.les yeux rivés au plafond,la jeune fille pensa à ces parents. Une larme,unique et presque imperspectible,perla le long de sa joue gauche.Elle s'était promi d'être forte, ne jamais pleurer,ne jamais montrer qu'on est faible,non,plus jamais elle ne sera faible.

Drago Malfoy avait fêté comme il se doit sa rentrée en septieme année.Une fête avait été organisée dans le dortoir des serpentards,alcool à flot, musique et jolies filles que réver de plus,Malfoy était comblé surtout qu'il avait rencontré une blonde plantureuse qui promettait de lui faire passer un bon moment.Malheureusement pour notre roi des serpentards et Dieu du sexe comme le disent la multitude de filles qui étaient passées dans son lit,celle la n'y finira pas ce soir,trop saoule pour rester debout elle venait de s'endormir comme une masse sur le serpentard.Celui-ci, dégouté, se dégagea de la jeune fille et décida de rentrer, seul,dans son dortoir.

Biensûr,la décoration de la salle commune ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid,lui qui était si abitué aux splandeurs de son manoir.Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre pour aller rejoindre le pays de ses rêves où la jolie blonde serait prête à l'accueillir il entendit gémir dans la pièce à coté.il pensa d'abord que sa colocataire avait de la compagnie masculine mais un cri retint son attention.Et c'était loin d'étre un cri de plaisir,çà il le savait bien c'était un expert en la matière,tout le monde le savait.Le jeune homme restait planté devant la porte de sa chambre,ne sachant pas quoi faire,ce qui arrivait à Granger ne le concernait pas,mais d'autres cris retentirent ensuite. Le serpentard n'en pouvant plus et poussé par sa curiosité légendaire ,fit volte face et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille.Il hésita un instant avant de pousser la porte.La main sur la poignet,il allait repartir vers sa chambre quand il entendit des sanglots.Drago Malfoy entrait dans la chambre,sans bruit,soulagé malgres lui, il vit la jeune fille allongée sur le lit.Il s'approcha doucement,elle s'agitait,elle semblait avoir peur et était pleine de sueur.Hermione marmonnait dans son sommeil.

Hermione -Laissez-les... Papa,maman, Nan... laissez-moi.. je vous en supplies... laissez-moi..

Ne tenant plus,Drago poussa la jeune femme de l'épaule pour la réveiller.Au contact elle eu un mouvement de recul et se reveilla directement,perdue et haletante.

Malfoy -C'est rien Granger,t'as juste fait un cauchemar,rendors toi et fait moins de bruit,je suis fatigué... dit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre assez mal à l'aise.

Il restait debout près du lit, n'arrivait pas à bouger, il se sentait bête maintenant.Il ne savait pas quoi faire.Il se décida à partir, laissant la jeune fille pleurante derrière lui,il l'a regarda une derniere fois avant de franchir la porte,elle était si fragile en cet instant. Près du lit,il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ces bras de la réconforter.Quelle idée se dit 'il en se retournant,une sang de bourbe reste un sang de bourbe.il partit ensuite se coucher à son tour essayant d'effacer l'image de la griffondore en nuisette transparente de sa tête.


	3. Révélations

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla très fatiguée,quand elle se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain, elle vit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs de la dure nuit qu'elle venait de passer.Encore et toujours le même rêve.La jeune femme se rinça le visage,essayant d'effacer toute trace de fatigue et de faiblesse.Chaque nuit,elle revivait la pire nuit de sa vie,inlassablement.Et chaque fois,semblait aussi vrai que la précédente.Elle ressentait tout, la main froide de son père immobile devant elle,leurs mains à eux.. leurs contacts.. la douleur .Perdue dans ses pensées la jeune fille ne vit pas entrer son colocataire par la porte derrière elle.

Encore elle, pensa le jeune homme,toujours avec la même nuisette transparente.drago sourit en observant la belle brune faire sa toilette.Le tissu laissait voir ses formes,Drago se sentie attiré par la jeune fille.Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement.Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.il avait trouvé sa vengeance,il fit son légendaire sourire Malfoysien,celui prévoyait toujours un mauvais coup.

Drago- Alors Sang-de-bourbe,on pleur Papa et Maman la nuit,comme c'est touchant.Sussura-t-il dans le cou de la jeune femme en étendant sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci,il caressa son ventre lentement.

Hermione- Ne me touche pas conard,cria -t-elle en essayant de se retourner.

Mais le Serpentard avait tout prévu,et,avant même qu'elle ai pu esquisser un geste il resserra son étreinte sur elle en la tenant fermement contre lui.Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger,elle frissonnait au contacte de son ennemi.Elle pouvait voir leur reflet à tous les deux dans le miroir en face,il souriait,il se moquait d'elle.

hermione- Lache moi tout de suite Malfoy.

Drago- Et sinon quoi chère colocataire? Tu es en bien mauvaise posture pour me donner des ordres ne crois-tu pas?

Il ressera encore son étreinte,la jeune fille sentait son bassin contre ses hanches.Mais pas que son bassin.. Mon Dieu,pensa hermione,une érection,manquait plus que çà... La jeune fille réflechit rapidement.Il fallait qu'il la lache,elle n'en pouvait plus de ce contact,elle ne supportait pas.PErsonne ne devait la toucher.

Hermione- Depuis quand est tu attiré par les " sang de bourbe " Malfoy?

Elle le regarda à travers le miroir en prononçant ces mots,elle voulait qu'il la lache,qu'il lui dise "Un Malfoy ne s'interresse pas aux sang de bourbe" et qu'il s'en aille.Mais le sourire mutin du jeune serpentard ne s'en alla pas,pire,il s'agrandit encore.le jeune homme semblait tres amusé.

Dragoo- Depuis que tu te tremousses à moitié à poil devant moi granger,avoues que tu fais expres et que tu aimes çà ...

Hermione- Tu me degoutes,alors maintenant vas te soulager aupres de ta pute et laisse moi tranquille.

Loin d'obeir le serpentard laissa glisser sa main droite le long de la hanche d'Hermione.il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts,il voulait la tester,voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.Il remontait sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille,en relevant la nuisette noire,il carressait sa peau soyeuse.

hermione - Arrête Malfoy arrête...

Sa voix était tremblante,elle n'était plus du tout sûre d'elle et les larmes commençait à remplir ses grands yeux chocolats.Elle revoyait cette nuit,le contact, elle avait horreur du contact, depuis cette nui-là...

Dragoo - Non ...

Maintenant la main gauche du blond remontait son ventre,elle le sentait,sa peau sur la sienne,comme la dernière fois,elle conaissait la suite, elle l'avait deja vecu.Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine en l'effleurant legerement.il l'a regarda à travers le miroir pour connaître sa réaction.Elle pleurait,les perles salées roulaient et tombaient sur le lavabo.Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pleurerait.Il resta abassourdi et la relacha d'un cou .

Drago - Tu es vraiment trop prude et trop innocente Granger..Papa et Maman doivent etre fieres de leur petite fille .Tu resteras vièrge toute ta vie,rajouta-t-il en se moquant.

Hermione resta muette au depart, touchée par les parôles du jeune homme. Car non elle ne l'était plus.Depuis cette nuit où on l'avait forcée. Il ne comprend pas l'étendue de ses parôles,il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a due endurer.La jeune fille bouillée de l'interieur,pour la première fois,elle se révolta,elle se révolta contre ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Hermione - Tu ne sais rien de moi ,Malfoy, tu ne me connais pas, tu oses m'approcher , me toucher ,me dire des choses sans savoir quel est l'impact sur moi,tu es immonde,un homme sans coeur et sans moral,je te hais,je te hais comme je hais ces hommes je te hais comme personne Malfoy.Cracha t-elle en pleurant et en essayant de le taper avec ses petits poings.LE jeune homme ne comprenait pas ,il la voyait devant lui,furieuse essayant de l'atteindre mais il lui tenait les poignets.

Drago - Calme toi Granger Calme toi !!

Mais c'était impossible,elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps,toutes sa ranqueur contre les monstres qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer.Les mots sortirent tous seuls,à chaque phrase elle tapait le torse du jeune homme.

Hermione - Comment oses tu dire tout sa ... Ils sont MORTS Malfoy, morts,assassinnés ,par les amis de ton pere.Tu es content hein? Avoues çà dois te faire plaisir que la sang de bourbe a vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux,çà dois te faire plaisir de savoir que leurs assassins ont abusé de moi devant eux,avant et apres leur mort,çà dois te faire rire de savoir que le papa de l'innocente sang de bourbe est mort juste apres avoir assisté au viol de sa fille,après avoir su que sa petite fille ne sera plus jamais ni prud ni innocente ni vierge . Vas-y Malfoy souris ris moques toi de moi .

Hermione n'en pouvait plus,c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là,elle pleurait encore et toujours,et s'effondra par terre en sanglant.

Drago restait sans voix,il etait choqué par les propos de la jeune femme.Jamais il n'aurait immaginé.. çà, non il était mauvais mais pas à ce point.

Sans parler,doucement,il se baissa et prit la jeune femme dans ces bras, il la porta jusqu'à son lit,l'allongea lentement.Elle était brûlante,elle tremblant et ses cheveux collaient à son visage.Il alla chercher une éponge dans la salle de bain,l'humidifia,et revint s'assoir pres de la jeune fille.Elle n'avait pas bougé,il tamponna son front doucement et soigneusement.il s'en voulait.Elle continuait à pleurer,plus doucement. Drago remonta le drap rouge sur elle, il avait honte de ses gestes maintenant qu'il savait.L'enfer qu'elle avait dû vivre,il n'osait imaginer ce que des mangemorts pouvaient faire subir à une belle jeune fille de 16 ans.Hermione s'endormit finalement. Drago se leva et sortit de la salle commune pour prévenir les professeurs qu'elle ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Mc Gonagall - J'aimerai savoir Monsieur Malfoy,pourquoi affirmez-vous que melle Granger est malade alors qu'elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie.

La vielle dame était tres severe et semblait savoir que qulque chose n'allait pas avec l'absence d'Hermione.Drago Malfoy ne voulait que ce qui etait arriver se sache.Il ne savait même pas si McGonagall était au courant du viol d'Hermione et du meurtre de ses parents.

Drago - Ce matin elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout et est reparti se coucher,elle,elle a eu un malaise et m'a demander de venir vous prévenir...

Mais à ce moment -là,il vit granger arriver,souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé.

hermione - Bonjour Professeur,excusez mon retard, mon réveil n'a pas sonner.

La jeune fille ne jeta aucun regard au serpentard qui ne comprenait plus rien.Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larme sur son visage,elle est parfaite,parfaitement coiffée et habillée comme d'habitude.Le jeune homme pensa qu'elle avait dû surement utiliser un des sorts du magazine de beauté qui était dans leur salle de bain.Mais le plus surprenant était qu'elle gardait un sourire éclatant qui ne laissait un rien imaginer qu'elle venait de pleurer violemment.

Mc Gonagall - Je ne veux même pas perdre mon temps à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Allez tout les deux en cours dès maintenant jeunes gens et ne me racontez plus de sottises . gronda la vieille femme en s'en allant à grand pas vers son bureau.

La journée continua normalement,Hermione garda son faux sourire éclatant et passa sa journée avec ses amis.Drago lui regardait souvent vers la jeune fille qui évitait son regard,intrigué par son changement soudain.Il était décidé à lui parler le soir même dans la salle commune.


	4. S0irée

La journée s'était déroulée très lentement pour Draco,les cours se succédaient , plus inintérréssants les uns que les autres . Seul le cours de Rogue avait été attractif car cet idiot de Londubat avait une fois de plus rater sa potion de jouvence et l'avait faîte explosée sur lui.Draco se moquait encore de lui une bonne demi-heure après que le pauvre soit parti à l'infirmerie pour faire disparaitre les gros pustules qui poussaient ici et là sur son visage .

Apres son entraînement de Quiddich, le beau blond se hâta de remonter dans sa salle commune pour parler à sa collocataire . Il se demandait si ce qui c'était passé cette nuit et ce matin n'était pas une comédie de la jeune fille,un plan tordu.

Le jeune homme marchait rapidement à travers les nombreux couloirs,il était déjà courbaturé de partout qu'il fallait encore qu'il traverse tout le château pour aller à sa salle commune située dans la tour Ouest . Au détour d'un couloir,il senti une main féminine lui accrochait le bras.Il pensait avoir affaire à Hermione,se retourna vivement vers celle qu'il pensait être sa collocataire.

- PANSY !! cria le jeune homme surpris .

Exasperé le jeune homme vit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au teint blanc se coller contre lui .

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, je suis préssé !

Pansy,à l'inverse de son ordre, se colla encore plus à lui et approcha sa bouche grotesquement peinte de rouge vers la sensible peau du jeune blond. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds,essayant désesperément de l'embrasser alors que lui la repousser à bout de bras avec une mine dégoutée.

- Mais dracounet cheri ,çà fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu .

- J'esperai pouvoir t'éviter encore quelques mois vois-tu . Maintenant,j'ai a faire alors va t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre okey !!

La jeune fille, avec une force que Draco ne lui connaissait pas, enroula ses longs bras visqueux autour du grand torse du Serpentard et colla ses cheveux gras contre son cou .

- Mais je ne veux pas t'être infidèle mon Amour .

- Ecoutes Pansy, çà fait deux ans que c'est fini toi et moi, c'est pas parce que un soir j'étais tellement saoule pour te prendre que çà fait de toi ma copine!! s'énerva Drago en criant et repoussant de toutes ces forces le parasite qu'elle était pour lui - Je préfererai encore sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe qu'avec toi !!

Il avait dit cela très rapidement, sans réflechir. La jeune fille qui était surexcitée deux minutes auparavant à l'idée de revoir son Dracounichet cheri se calma brusquement.

- Je ne pense pas que Lucius sera fière d'apprendre tes parôles Draco ..

Elle le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux,elle avait l'air d'une psycopathe échapée d'un asile d'apres Draco . Il savait à quel point son père serait en colère si Pansy répetait ce qu'il venait de dire .Et Draco connaissait aussi les bonnes vieilles corrections pratiquées par son chere Papa .

- Ecoutes Pansy, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis tu le sais bien, mais, je suis fatigué aujourd'hui ..

La flamme dans les yeux de la jeune fille disparu brusquement,celle-ci sauta sur le jeune homme en lui fesant une énorme trace de rouge à lèvre sur le coin de la bouche et s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement.

Cette fille est vraiment timbrée pensa draco en essuyant sa bouche avec le revèrs de son uniforme scolaire .

Il continua son chemin vers la salle commune sans aucun autre incident.Il pénetra à l'interieur après avoir donné le mot de passe choisi par Dumbledor au vieux magiciens du tableau qui gardait leur salle .

- "Confiance " !!C'est grotesque comme mot de passe,comme si un serpentard et une griffondore pouvait se faire confiance . Tout le monde sait qu'entre le serpent et le lion il n'y a aucune possibilité d'entente,c'est contre-nature !!

Le jeune homme s'aventura rapidement dans la salle de bain apres avoir remarqué qu' Hermione n'était pas dans leur salon commun. Elle était toute aussi vide,il décida de prendre une douche rapide pour éffacer toutes traces de son entraînement intensif de Quiddich et surtout de Pansy .

Hermione,quant à elle, avait décidé de rester avec ses amis ce soir-là . Elle se doutait bien que Malfoy l'attendrait de pied ferme dans la salle commune pour avoir des explications, mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de le voir et n'avait d'ailleurs aucun compte à lui rendre .

Apres le repas du soir,elle était montée à la salle commune des griffondors avec Ron,Harry et Ginny . LEs deux garçons étaient occupés une fois de plus à faire une partie d'echec version sorcier, d'ailleurs Harry avait beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps et battait presque tout le temps Ron qui lui s'acharnait à remettre la faute sur ses pions .

- Tu as encorcellé ma reine Harry,j'en suis sûr , je lui ai dit d'aller en D3 et pas en E5 voyons !!

- Ronald Weasley! Tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur . Gronda la jeune rousse en prenant la voix de Molly Weasley !

- De toute façon çà ne fait qu'un domaine de plus où tu est mauvais ce n'est pas bien grave !!.dit Hermione en essayant de garder son serieux .

La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant la visage de Ron viré au rouge,les deux autres la suivirent dans son élan d'hilarité à en avoir les larmes aux yeux . Seul Ron restait de marbre car il n'était sensible à aucun autre humour que le sien , son visage rougissait de plus en plus de colère et on pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles .

- Voyons Ron,c'était pour rire ne te mets pas dans un état pareil !!Continua la jeune fille à bout de souffle .

- Tu es sûr que çà va Ron ? Tu es tout rouge !! questionna Harry en continuant de rire .

Le rouquin ne répondit même pas à son traitre de soi-disant meilleur ami et parti en trombe de la salle commune d'une manière théatrale en se retournant lentement avant d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons .

- Votre subtil humour ne m'atteind pas et je prefère me retirer dans mes appartements plutôt que de rester avec des personnes aussi peu civilisées .

Sur ce le jeune homme monta les escaliers dignement en lançant un regard hautain à ses amis .

- A chaque fois c'est pareil .IL perd,il remet la faute sur Harry,il se vexe,il sort une phrase philosophique qui n'a pas de sens et il s'en va s'enfermer dans sa chambre !! affirma Ginny en reprenant son souffle .

Les trois Griffondors se regardèrent silencieusement puis explosèrent de nouveau de rire en décrivant tour à tour la tête de leur ami et sa manière dramatique de se défiler . Au bout de trois quart d'heure de ce petit jeu-là, Harry eu la gentillesse d'aller rejoindre Ron pour le réconforter, étant son meilleur ami il se devait d'être présent dans les moments difficiles !! ( )

Ginny et Hermione restèrent encore quelques temps dans la salle commune,affalées sur les deux gros canapés près du feu elles ne pouvaient plus bougées.Reprenant leur serieux,elles discutèrent de tout et de rien,des petits amis de Ginny,des cours,des profs,du temps qu'il fait et enfin de Voldemort et des atrocités qu'il commétait à l'aide de ses mangemorts .

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise par rapport à ce sujet,elle avait trop peur de craquer une fois encore . La jeune fille ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens,et surtout pas celle de ses amis . Heureusement,Ginny était déjà à moitié endormie car il était déjà tard tout de même . Assez tard d'après Hermione pour échapper aux interrogations de Malfoy . Apres avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son amie qui allait sans doute rester dormir sur son fauteuil bien confortable toute la nuit, la prefête sortie discrètement de la salle commune des Griffondors et rejoignit la sienne.

Elle sourit en trouvant son colocataire endormi sur le vieux canapé de leur salle commune,il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en soie verte foncée . La jeune fille se sentait attirée par ce jeune homme blond,il avait une main derriere la tête et l'autre qui pendait légèrement sur le côté.Une vrai pose de top modèl,pensa la jeune fille, même endormi il trouvait le moyen d'être classe . Elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de lui,se mit à genou près du canapé et le regarda sans oser toucher cette peau pâle et ces muscles qui s'offraient à elle . Elle en oubliait son acte de ce matin, elle oublia tout en le contemplant . C'était la première fois qu'elle était attirée par un homme depuis son viol,elle était abasourdie,elle s'en voulait d'être attirée par un Malfoy,un futur mangemort . La jeune fille se releva brusquement et courut vers sa chambre avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en esperant n'avoir pas reveiller le serpentard, décidément il la destabilisait de trop, en une seule journée il avait réussi à lui faire verser des larmes deux fois alors qu'elle s'était promis de rester forte .

Voilaaa voilaaa 'D Merci beaucouup pour les reviewss je prends note de ce que vous me dites, je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes dans les chapitres prédédents mais je vais essayer de faire plus attention dorénavant et j'ai aussi décidé d'enlever les prénoms au début des parôles, j'espere que çà ne vous gènera pas,mais c'est vrai que çà fait moins lourd J'espere que ce passage vous a plu DD


	5. Juste un cauchemard

Hermione était entrain de lire un roman sur la vie d'une jeune fille qui avait été forcée de quitter son pays et de refaire sa vie à l'autre bout du monde,en se devant de concilier anciennes coutumes et nouvelles habitudes.C'était un roman moldu et la jeune sorcière était complètement absorbée par sa lecture. Allongée sur son lit,les derniers rayons de soleil d'une chaude journée d'été venaient lui effleurer la peau,elle se sentait bien.

La maison était silencieuse,sa mère devait préparer le diner du soir,sûrement avait elle revêtu le petit tablier blanc que sa fille et son mari lui avait offert pour son anniversaire deux jours plus tôt . Hermione sentais les effluves du repas emplir la maison,un doux parfum d'ananas et de poulet qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche .

Son père allait rentrer du travail d'une minute à l'autre,la jeune sorcière connaissait la suite des évènements,tous les soirs ils répétaient les mêmes gestes,une monotonie si agréable .Son père rentrerait de son cabinet de dentiste,embrasserait affectueusement sa femme dans la cuisine,appellerait sa fille pour mettre la table pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.Ensuite,ils s'installeraient tous les trois dans la grande salle à manger conviviale de leur maison,sa mère apporterait les plats,son père raconterait les anecdotes de sa journée,ils se moqueraient ensemble de ses clients,en famille.

Une douce vie de famille tout à fait normal,sans magie,avec ses habitudes. Hermione adorait cette vie, calme et tranquille, tout à fait le contraire de sa vie à Poudlard avec ses amis à essayer de combattre le mage noir.

La porte d'entrée grinça,la jeune fille sauta de son lit en balançant sur son chevet près de sa lampe son bouquin . Elle alla rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir,revint dans sa chambre et enfila à la hâte une petite robe blanche d'été . Elle allait enfiler un petit gilet noir en sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit envahir la maison,quand elle entendit crier au rez-de-chaussée . Des voix venaient casser le calme de sa maison .Ce n'était sûrement pas seulement ces parents,jamais ils ne s'étaient disputer, pas à ce point du moins .

La jeune fille paniqua, ne sachant que faire . Immobile,au milieu de sa grande chambre rouge elle écouta les bruits . Des objets se cassaient, des voix encore des cris, des rires . Non ce n'était pas normal.

Prenant son courage griffondorien en main, la jeune femme sorti en trombe de sa chambre et se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers, sans réfléchir. Si à ce moment-là elle avait eu le reflexe de prendre sa baguette,si seulement .. .Arrivée dans le salon elle constata la violence des altercations,les meubles étaient totalement renversés,la table cassée en deux ,les coussins éventrés .

Hermione pensa d'abord à des cambrioleurs,il y avait eu plusieurs cas dans le quartiers pourtant tranquille de Londres qu'elle habitait.Tout à coup, elle pensa à ses parents, où étaient-ils ?

Elle courut vers la cuisine et se retrouva bloquée par des bras au moment où elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce . Elle se senti soulevée de terre et balancée sur le côté de la pièce . Sa tête heurta le coin du meuble de cuisine qui soutenait la télévision,la douleur était violente mais pas plus que la vision de ses parents apeurés entourés de quatre monstres vêtus de noirs.Elle devait être en train de rêver,tout çà n'était pas possible.Mais la douleur était trop forte pour être irréelle. Sa vision se brouilla un instant,que ce passait-il? Hermione ferma les yeux et les rouvrit subitement, ces hommes en noirs n'étaient pas des cambrioleurs ni des monstres,des mangemorts . Des mangemorts venaient de pénétrer dans sa maison . Ils étaient autour de ses parents, ses pauvres parents qui ne connaissaient rien de leur cruauté .

Elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'ils leur faisaient, l'un des sorciers lui cachait la scène . C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, elles les entendaient ricaner. Elle devait faire quelque chose,c'était sa faute à elle si ces monstres étaient dans sa maison à cet instant. C'était elle la sorcière,la meilleure amie du pire ennemi de leur maître,ses parents n'avaient rien fait .

Hermione essaya de se relever, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal . Elle passa une main sur son crâne,c'était liquide,elle tourna sa tête brune vers le meuble, du sang,une longue coulée rouge qui descendait jusqu'au sol,qui souillait le carrelage impeccablement lavée par sa mère dans l'après-midi . La jeune femme posa une main sur le coin du meuble pour s'aider à se relever, elle vacilla un instant, manqua de retomber lourdement sur le sol .

Elle devait aller chercher sa baguette,sans elle,elle ne pourrait jamais défendre ses parents . Le plus lentement possible elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine,elle avait du mal à marcher,à garder son équilibre,elle n'entendait plus rien,ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle,elle se concentra sur la porte.Elle devait l'attendre puis courir jusqu'au escalier,monter dans sa chambre et saisir sa baguette qui l'attendait sagement sur son bureau .elle savait exactement quoi faire,chaque pas, chaque mouvement, elle avait tout imaginé tant de fois .

Mais comme chaque fois, elle ne vit pas la chaise qu'elle avait percutée tomber sur le sol.Elle n'entendit pas le bruit du bois cassé sur le sol .Elle non, mais les sorciers noirs oui . Ils se retournèrent brusquement et en moins de deux secondes l'un deux l'immobilisa avec un sort .

- Alors petite,tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir comme çà ? On a pas finit de s'amuser ...

En un coup de baguette il l'attira vers le centre de la pièce,vers lui et les autres mangemorts .Elle vit ses parents suspendus par les pieds en l'air comme lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich .

- Mais tient donc, la petite sorcière à oublier sa baguette magique, comme c'est dommage pour elle . ricana un des mangemorts en la regardant avec un sourire ironique .

les mangemorts ricanèrent ensemble . Ses parents la fixaient avec un regard implorant,ils ne comprenaient pas . Jamais elle ne leur avait parlé de Lord Voldemort . Les mangemorts parlèrent encore, mais Hermione n'entendait plus que des murmures,à cause de sa blessure ou alors sa mémoire commençait à oublier certains passages .

Les mangemorts s'amusèrent à lui lancer des Doloris, des imperiums, tous ces sorts qu'elle connaissaient pour être interdit et très violents .La douleur l'envahissait, c'était insoutenable,insupportable,elle criait,les larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux. tous ces gestes qui provoquaient encore plus l'hilarité des mangemorts . Elle voulait que tous s'arrête,elle ne voulait pas le revivre, une fois de plus . Leurs gestes, leurs contacts,les choses affreuses qu'ils lui avaient faites . Elle sentait le regard de ses parents ,forcés de regarder,d'être témoins sans rien pouvoir faire .

Quand les mangemorts en eurent assez d'elles, ils la jetèrent dans un coin de la pièce,elle était ensanglantée,presque complètement dénudée. Ses membres lui faisaient tellement mal,et elle avaient mal à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se sentait brûler vive,salie . elle regarda d'un œil vitreux ces parents subirent en criant leur souffrance les Doloris des mangemorts.

Enfin, l'un des sorciers, le plus grands, leva sa baguette lentement, tourna la tête et la regarda en ricanant . Elle pouvait voir ses yeux, ces yeux-là resteraient à jamais dans sa mémoire, des yeux bleus avec une pupille rouge sang . Le mangemort aux yeux bleus regarda ensuite ses parents, étendus par terre, il abaissa sa longue baguette et prononça ses deux mots insoutenables pour Hermione .

- AVADA KADAVRA !!

UN éclair vert, un flash aveuglant puis un bruit sourd de corps qui tombait lourdement par terre . Hermione cria, un cri déchirant dans la douce nuit d'été . Elle se leva et courru vers les corps morts de ses parents . Elle ne pouvait concevoir ce qui arrivait . Elle prit la main de son papa,les larmes roulaient sur ses joues,le contacte froid de sa peau contrasté tellement avec la chaleur habituelle dont faisait preuve son papa quand il lui tenait la main . Elle les voyait, tous les deux, une expression de souffrance à jamais gravées sur leurs beaux visages . Hermione s'effondra sur eux .

-Laissez-les... Papa,maman, Nooooon... !! laissez-moi.. je vous en supplies... laissez-moi..

Les mangemorts ricanèrent encore, elle voulait les tuer,les faire souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa famille . Une immense haine l'envahit,un sentiment qu'elle ne se connaissait pas .

Mais elle était trop faible encore pour se défendre, elle pleura silencieusement sous les assauts répétés des mangemorts,elle était dégoutée,vidée,morte à l'intérieur. Hermione était certaine qu'elle serait tuée comme ces parents .Elle attendait avec impatience le moment de sa fin, un soulagement pour elle .

Le mangemort aux yeux bleus était sur elle,il la touchait de partout,elle fermait les yeux, ne voulait plus voir ni sentir . Un autre lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux, la gifla violemment . Elle les ouvrit sous la force de la frappe . Mais ces yeux, ils n'étaient plus bleus,il n'y avait plus de rouge, c'était des yeux gris aciers qu'elle voyait au dessus d'elle .Ces yeux qu'elle reconnaissait si bien .

Soudain, la pièce se transforma et elle se retrouva dans sa chambre à Poudlard,elle était toujours allongée,sur son lit, et Malfoy avait pris la place du mangemort aux yeux bleus .

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit les yeux et reconnut dans la pénombre sa chambre rouge et or de poudlard, elle était seule,les premiers rayons du matin traversaient sa fenêtre.

Elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge sur le mur d'en face, 7H, elle était à poudlard on était le 6 Septembre .

La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, épongea son front humide et releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval,encore et toujours le même rêve . Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir revivre chaque nuit le drame de sa vie .

Mais cette fois, la fin avait été différente, elle n'y comprenait rien,elle venait de rêver de Malfoy et elle dans une position quelque peu ambiguë . C'était la première fois . Hermione voulait effacer l'image de son colocataire de sa tête,elle devait oublier tout sa et reprendre son sourire .

Décidément, çà devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de faire semblant .

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette,et enlever toute trace de fatigue .Trois quart d'heure plus tard elle était prête, en digne préfète, avec le sourire éclatant d'une jeune fille de 16 ans banale .

Elle allait devoir une fois de plus affronter une journée , elle était si lasse de faire semblant et redouter déjà la prochaine nuit .


	6. altércation

_Hermione se promenait seule dans parc du château,elle avait réussi à échapper à ses amis, d'ailleurs, Harry commençait à ce douter que quelque chose clochait chez elle . A plusieurs reprises dans la journée il avait tenté d'en savoir plus, de comprendre.A chaque fois, elle revêtait son plus grand sourire et prétextait une envie subite d'aller aux toilettes ou à la bibliotèque finir un devoir .Mais Harry voyait bien la tristesse dans les grands yeux chocolats de son amie . Ron et Ginny, eux , ne voyaient rien du tout , tout d'eux trop occuper avec leurs nouvelles conquêtes respectives : Padma Patil et Blaise Zabini .._

_La jeune fille resserra l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou,la brise legère d'été avait laissé place ces jours-ci à un vent frais d'automne . Elle s'ageunouilla dans l'herbe fraîche près du lac, Hermione aimait la vue qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, une nature tranquille et rassurante, loin du brouhaha qui rêgnait sans cesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard . Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, l'herbe froide chatouillait ces jambes nues, sa jupe était bien trop courte cette année car elle avait beaucoup grandi cet été.Perdue dans ces pensées et ses contemplations elle ne vit pas le bel étudiant blond qui s'asseyait tout près d'elle . _

_ - C'est calme ici ... souffla doucement Drago en laissant glisser son regard le long du lac bleu .  
_

_La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête, étonnée de voir le prince des Serpentards assit près d'elle .Le vent soulevait légèrement ces cheveux dorés,il contemplait la surface du lac sans la regarder,il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans son regard azur ._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la Malfoy ? s'étonna Hermione sur la défensive .  
_

_- J'admire le paysage,çà ne se voit pas ! répondit du tac au tac le jeune serpentard .  
_

_Il tourna son beau visage d'ange vers elle,il avait un sourire ironique sur les lèvres._

_ - Tu pourrais aller l'admirer plus loin, ta présence m'insupporte la fouine ._

_- Okeyy !! J'essayais d'être poli Granger mais je vois qu'on peut pas avoir une conversation sans insulte avec toi,finalement tu n'es pas mieux qu'une Serpentarde .s'énerva Drago dont le ton marquait son impatience .  
_

_La jeune fille le regarda avec colère,elle ne voulait pas lui parler, le voir lui rappelait son rêve, lui sur elle .._

_ - Maintenant je veux que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier Granger !!_

_ - Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy .. murmura doucement la jeune fille en reportant son atention sur le paysage . Ses joues rougissaient doucement,elle baissa ses grands yeux chocolats comme par pudeur .  
_

_ - Putain,Granger, tu t' éffondres en pleurs, tu me parles de ... de viol et de meurtre.. tu fais une crise d'hystérie de bon matin et tu me dis que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parles ? _

_ - ..._

_ - Réponds moi !! C'était quoi cette scène ? De la comédie ? Un plan que tu as monté avec la Belette et Saint-Potter ? Je voudrais savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?! Tu t'es confiée à moi, pas de bon cœur c'est clair, mais maintenant tu dois terminer ce que tu as commencé ._

_Le jeune blond était tiraillé par la curiosité, depuis 24H il ne pensait plus qu'à elle et à ses paroles .Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, ce n'était pas normal pour lui .Drago voulait assouvir sa curiosité, il voulait arrêter de penser à une sang-de-bourbe,ce sentiment n'était pas digne d'un sang pur et encore moins d'un Malfoy . Il était sûr qu'après qu'elle lui aurait expliqué il pourrait oublier et enfin reprendre une vie normal et contrôler ses pensées . _

_Hermione n'avait pas quitté le lac bleu du regard,elle ne savait que dire, elle ne voulait pas en parler mais c'était si tentant de se confier une bonne fois pour toute, même si c'était à un Serpentard. Le poids du secret l'étouffait,elle ne pouvait se confier à ses amis car elle avait trop peur de leur jugement sur elle,mais Malfoy n'était pas un ami, loin de là ._

_ - D'accord.. lâcha la jeune fille dans un murmure.  
_

_Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui,le regarda intensément dans les yeux et parla enfin, pour la première fois de son plein grés._

_ - Ce que tu as entendu, hier , c'était pas un plan montait par Ron ou Harry, d'ailleurs ne les appelles plus comme çà !! Tout ce que j'ai ... dit, tout était vrai okeyy ?!Mais seul Dumbledor le sait . Personne tu as bien compris Malfoy, personne ne sait ce qu'il sait passé cet été, personne même pas Harry ne connait mon histoire .Et tu n'as vraiment pas interêt à le répéter sinon.. bref, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir d'accord, c'est pas ta vie, çà ne te concerne pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié alors contentes-toi d'être comme d'habitude et oublies cette histoire !_

_Hermione n'avait pas quitté Drago des yeux,elle le regardait avec force alors que ses yeux s' humidifiaient contre son gré . Maintenant, c'était à Drago de détournait le regard, il ne supportait plus de voir ces grands yeux miels . Il baissa les yeux et se contenta de fixer une fois de plus l'étendu bleu qui s'allongeait devant eux . _

_ - P0urquoi baisses-tu les yeux Malfoy ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié okeyy ? Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur parce qu'il m'est arrivé çà !! Putain Malfoy dis quelques chose !! N'importe quoi, ne fait pas le gars triste je t'en pris çà ne te vas pas du tout !!Tu es pathétique Malfoy , sous tes airs de grand dur tu n'es même pas capable de frapper au bon moment,d'utiliser tes sarcasmes quand ton énemi est faible ! s'écria Hermione révoltée de voir de la peine dans les yeux de son ennemi, habituellement grisés par la méchanceté et la moquerie .  
_

_La jeune brune se releva avec fureur, le gifla de toutes ses forces en y mettant toutes sa rage . Pauvre Drago , c'était la deuxième qu'il était la victime des excès de violence et de colère de la Griffondore . Drago se releva lui aussi, il voulait bien essayer d'être compatissant mais là s'en été trop, elle abusait trop .Il arrêta le poignet de la jeune fille alors qu'elle allait le taper de nouveau, saisit d'un geste rapide son autre main de façon à l'avoir complètement sous son emprise. Elle recula de quelques pas, essayant de se dégager, mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement. Le dos d'Hermione percuta violemment un arbre planté là . Elle se retrouva coincée entre le tronc et le torse du jeune Serpentard. _

_ - Lâche-moi Ma..._

_- .. Tais-toi! c'est moi qui parle maintenant !! J'en ai ma claque de tes crises Granger, tu as raison ce n'est pas parce que tu as subi des trucs traumatisant que je vais te laisser te défouler sur moi sans broncher ! Je ne suis pas Potter ne l'oublies pas !!_

_Ses yeux aciers lançaient des éclairs , il serrait violemment les fragiles poignets de la prefête en les maintenant au dessus de sa tête.Les bras d'Hermione la lançaient,elle avait l'impression qu'il lui coupait la circulation du sang.Les larmes profitèrent de ce moment de peur pour s'échappaient lentement des yeux chocolats de la jeune fille . Drago lui serra encore plus fort les poignets, la poussa violemment contre l'arbre et s'en alla sans un regard. Hermione glissa lentement sur le tronc du chêne,une fois à terre elle se recroquevilla, enserra ses genoux fragiles autour de sa tête brune baignée de larmes . Elle resta longtemps dans cette position sans bouger. Des heures qui lui parurent une éternité, à verser des larmes à l'écart du monde .Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédée devant Malfoy.. de lui avoir avouer d'abord son plus grand secret, puis de n'avoir réussi à se défendre fâce à lui alors qu'elle s'était promis d'être forte . _


	7. Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ?

Un mois s'était passé depuis leur altercation dans le parc et pas une parole n'avait été échangée entre les deux préfets .Chacun s'enfonçant dans la pudeur et le malaise,ils n'étaient pas habitués à partager des secrets aussi lourds .Ils n'étaient pas assez intimes ou peut-être trop pour partager quoi que ce soit,les confidences étaient arrivées trop vite et les deux jeunes n'y étaient pas préparés. C'est pourquoi depuis cette journée au bord du lac la gène s'était installée entre eux, rien n'était comme avant . Même les moqueries n'avaient plus le même intérêt pour Drago, et Hermione,elle, était rongée par la honte de s'être confessée à son pire ennemi . Ils n'échangeaient que de rares paroles quand cela était vraiment nécessaire et s'acquittaient de leurs responsabilités communes de préfets dans un silence religieux .

Dumbledore avait instauré un ronde des préfets chaque soir à partir de 22H . En effet Rusard et sa chatte se faisaient vieux et devenaient moins assidus à leur travail à la grande joie des élèves qui prenaient l'habitude de parcourir le château de nuit pour un oui ou un non .

En ce jeudi soir, la jeune préfète attendait patiemment son homologue devant la porte de leur salle commune comme à son habitude .Drago sortit lentement de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la jeune fille,ils se regardèrent à peine comme chaque soir et prirent le chemin des couloirs sombres du château.

- Granger, je te laisse finir la ronde si tu y tiens mais moi j'en ai ras-le-bol de parcourir le château comme un domestique à la place de Rusard. lâcha le jeune blond après une demi-heure d'ennui et de marche intense .

- Non non non , Malfoy tu vas pas me laisser finir toute seule !! S'écria la rouge et or en attrapant la manche noire bordée de gris du Serpentard qui commençait à s'éloigner .

- De toute façon que je sois là ou pas çà ne change rien ..

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ?

- Mon problème c'est toi , Granger ! Depuis l'autre jour c'est mort dans la salle commune,ce que tu me dis me hante et tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire tout çà ,c'est pas censé être mon rôle , maintenant à chaque fois que je veux te dire quelque chose je culpabilise et çà n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes de culpabiliser tu entends Granger !! s'énerva Drago dans un élan de sincérité en se faisant face à la jeune fille .

- Je n'est jamais demander ta pitié Malfoy,je préférais encore moi aussi quand tu me traitais de sang-de-bourbe que ce silence froid dans lequel tu t'enfonces ! Oublies tout, et fais comme si tu ne savais rien okey ?

-Mais je ne peux pas .. murmura le jeune blond .

Hermione le regarda, son visage d'ange la hantait,et là, sous cette fenêtre,éclairé par un rayon clair de lune, il semblait irréel .Elle ne reconnaissait pas la fouine de ces dernières années ni le préfet froid et distant de ce mois-ci, elle découvrait une autre facette encore de sa personnalité si complexe.Les yeux gris du jeune homme la fixaient intensément,elle se sentait envoutée comme dans un rêve délicieux dont on ne veut pas sortir . Drago lui aussi observait la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui , elle lui paraissait si fragile et si petite,ses grands yeux remplis de tristesse et submergés de larmes à l'évocation de sa confession. Il se sentait en transe, un sentiment étrange naissait en lui, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait nullement et dont il ne s' habituera jamais .Poussé par une pulsion soudaine il la prit dans ses bras en l'enserrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'étouffer .

Hermione frémit à ce geste brusque et inattendu,mais se laissa vite abandonner dans les bras musclés du Serpentard . D'abord passive, une rage immense et une envie de domination naquit de cet échange . Elle qui avait été faible et dominée par des êtres immondes voulait être la maitresse et dominer à son tour . C'est donc sans douceur et avec fougue qu'elle attrapa les lèvres du jeune blond avec sa bouche et l'embrassa en se collant plus à son torse . Drago d'abord surpris par ce geste venant de la frêle Griffondore oublia rapidement son besoin de la réconforter et répondit largement au baiser . Sans amour ni douceur ce contact n'était que passion et fureur, surenchère de chacun, l'un voulant toujours dominer l'autre,comme par défi . Hermione mordit la lèvre inférieur de Drago alors que celui-ci la poussait violemment contre le mur froid du couloir . Le sang chaud coula dans leurs bouches, leurs langues se battaient avec rage, Hermione avait enroulé ses longues jambes autour des hanches de son homologue pour avoir plus de contact . Ils étaient tous deux en transe,se serrant comme si leur vie en dépendait, laissant échappé des cris de surprise à chaque surenchère de l'autre . La sueur d'un effort intense perlait sur leurs fronts.Drago allait débarrasser Hemione de sa robe de sorcière quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre et séparèrent aussi brutalement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés les deux préfets . Par peur de se faire découvrir ensemble à moitié désabillée pour Hermione et les cheveux en bataille pour Drago les deux jeunes coururent à travers les couloirs comme des malfrats en fuite pour se réfugier dans leur salle commune .

Enfin arriver à destination, Hermione à bout de souffle s'effondra en travers du canapé et Drago se plia en deux les mains sur les genoux pour faire taire son poing de côté . IL se regardèrent enfin et un fou rire d'enfant les prit . Sans plus aucune gène, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione jusqu'à se placer juste devant elle .

- Je ne savais pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout si passionnée et expérimentée dans le baiser . la taquina le jeune homme en souriant .

- Mon titre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne tient pas que pour l'école tu sais .. répondit elle en souriant à son tour,mais par contre je suis quelque peu déçu par toi Malfoy ,comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences .!

Sur ce la jeune fille se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Ce n'était qu'un avant gout de ce que je peux t'offrir Granger et tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir durant l'année .

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envir d'attendre l'année pour découvrir que tu ne vaux pas ta réputation .le taquina-t'elle en continuant de marcher .

-Tu veux jouer à çà Granger ? Tu risques de le regretter car je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine .

- J'adore jouer ... Bonne nuit Malfoy .

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un regard pour le jeune Serpentard ravie de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec lui, elle pourrait enfin se divertir et arrêter de penser à son malheur . Il allait découvrir de quoi elle était capable à ses dépends et elle pourrait se défouler et faire sortir toute la haine qu'elle garder en elle depuis si longtemps . Oui, ce petit jeu là lui convenait parfaitement .


	8. Hermione a toujours adoré jouer

Le lendemain matin, Hermione hémergea doucement de son sommeil,sommeil sans rêve mais sans cauchemard non plus.La jeune femme se sentait de bonne humeur ce matin et cela ne fit que se confirmer dès lors qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa fenêtre d'où filtrait un éclatant rayon de soleil .Elle s'étira doucement et s'accorda un passage à la salle de bain avoir de s'habiller . Elle en avait marre de porter sa robe de sorcière, elle devait bien être la dernière fille de septième année à ne pas s'habiller à sa guise malgrès les règles de l'école . Cette journée clémente lui donna envie d'abandonner le sinistre uniforme pour une jolie jupe blanche plissée et un léger gilet rose pâle avec un col en V . Elle dompta ensuite ses boucles grâce à un sort très utile et se maquilla légèrement . Hermione sourit à son reflet, la jeune femme qui s'y reflètait dégagée la joie de vivre et l'assurance, l'opposé absolu de son humeur des derniers mois . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en elle, se changement soudain .

- Malfoy ... murmura t'elle en se remémorant la veille avec un petit sourire .  
- Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, Granger ! ricana le concerné avec un sourire taquin .

Le regard d'Hermione se sépara de son reflet pour se poser sur le beau serpentard . Il s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte,la tête penchée sur le côté il reluquait sa colocataire sans aucune retenu .

- Miss-Parfaite a enfin décidé d'abandonner son uniforme,qu'elle délinquante !!  
- Malfoy, je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer dans ma chambre, je sais bien que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi mais quand même .!!  
- Ne parles pas trop vite Granger,je reconnais que le spectacle n'est pas déplaisant mais j'ai vu mieux, je viens seulement pour t'annoncer que notre vieux fou de directeur nous convoque dans son bureau à 11H, à tout à l'heure Granger et évite de me sauter dessus si on se retrouve encore seuls tous les deux .

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et repartit silencieusement vers sa chambre, laissant une Hermione bouche bée et folle de rage .

- MOi sauter sur cette sale fouine arrogante ? Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui !!

Fulminante de rage, elle réfléchi à toutes vitesse pour trouver un moyen de fermer le clapet à ce Serpent . Un coup de poing comme en troisieme année ? Trop enfantin .. une potion trafiquée ? Trop dangereux ... Le métamorphoser de nouveau en fouine ? Trop compliqué ... Elle faisait les cent pas autour de son lit, cherchant en vain l'idée merveilleuse qui ferait tomber le petit Serpentard . Elle aurait sa revanche sur lui coute que coute .

- Eurekaaaaaaaaa !!

S'il attendait qu'elle lui tombe encore dans les bras pour profiter d'elle à nouveau il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil le Serpent . C'est lui qui lui sautera dessus . Foi de Griffondore !! Elle lui avait dit , Hermione Granger adore jouer .

Elle sortit enfin de sa salle commune, rayonnante . D'un pas rapide elle se dirigea vers la grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis . Elles les avaient un peu délaissés ces temps-ci, lasse de faire semblant . Elle sentait bien qu'ils lui en voulaient un peu, Ginny se retrouvait souvent toute seul comme elle ne se mélangeait pas avec les filles de son âge . Aujourd'hui Hermione se ratrapera, et elle s'occupera aussi de son cher homologue masculin .

-Bonjours tout le monde !! Lança t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant en face de Ron.  
- Wahh Mione çà fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur . S'exclama Harry,heureux de voir son amie sourire sincèrement.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose de special ? Lança Ginny avec un demi-sourire qui en disait long .  
- Special ? Heuu .. non .. je me suis juste levée du bon pied ce matin...

L' espiègle rousse Weasley continuait se sourire en coin en regardant son amie, comme pour se moquer d'elle .  
Hermione était perturbée par son comportement mais n'en laissa presque rien paraître, elle n'eu le temps que de manger un pain au chocolat - alors que Ron avait déjà ingurgité 3 bananes,2 pains au raisins,bu 2 cafés et manger 1 bole de chocolat avec des cornflakes, un vrai estomac ambulant ce Ronald - qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours de potion .  
Rogue lui -même accueillit les élèves devant la grande porte noire de son cachot .

- Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder à la préparation extremement délicate d'une potion de dématerialisation. Bien sûr je doute fortement que la plupart d'entre vous réussissent étant donné de vos résultats médiocres . Mais pour des raisons de sécurité je formerai moi-même vos binômes par niveau en veillant naturellement à laisser M. Londubat sans équipier pour ne pas risquer de perdre plus d'une personne . Siffla le sombre professeur en menaçant ses élèves de son regard noir .

Ron se retrouva avec Crabbe, Harry avec Pansy, Luna et Goyle formait un binôme surprenant et pour le grand malheur - ou plutot bonheur en vue de son plan - d'Hermione celle-ci fut contrainte de faire équipe avec Malfoy .  
Ils s'instalèrent tous d'eux sans un regards à une table tout au fond de la salle dans la pénombre . On n'entendait de la classe que quelque chuchotement étant donné que Rogue avait pris soin de réunir les élèves par des-affinité .

Hermione lut rapidement les consignes au tableau et se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait déjà étudié durant la dernière année cette potion . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui parraissait lui aussi parfaitement à l'aise . Ils manipulèrent silencieusement et méthodiquements sans un mot les ingredients de la potion, Hermione limait et effeuillait et mélangeait la potion pendant que Draco coupait et intégrait les ingrédients au mélange . Un quart-d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure, une heure. Hermione jetait des coup d'oeil furtifs à la grande pendule accrochées sur le mur de ciment nu .Elle commençait à s'impatientait et ne trouvait pas le bon moment pour commencer le plan qu'elle avait nommé " H.C.A " pour " Hermione Contre-Attack " . Une heure et demi passa sans qu'il ne se passe rien, Malfoy restait totalement concentrait sur ses gestes, Hermione le trouva même presque attendrissant avec cet air concentré et la mêche blonde rebelle qui lui tombé sur les yeux . Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes de cours et ils ne tarderaient pas à finir la potion. Hermione décida de mettre en marche son plan . La jeune femme se trémoussa légèrement sur sa chaise pour faire remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses , Drago déconcentrait par ce geste leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard sevère et se remit à la tâche . C'est fou ce qu'il est sérieux le petit serpent quand il s'agit de potion, pensa la Griffondore . En attendant elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à attirer son attention . Elle fit descendre le col de son gilet de manière a faire un beau décolté et se pencha au dessus de la potion sous prétexte de vérifier la couleur . Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son équipier, et emit un soupir d'agacement en le voyant absorbé dans le découpage de racine de mandragore en petit carré parfaitement identique . Hermione était à bout de nerf, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours . Dans un élan d'agacement elle fit tombé le long de sa chaise les ridicules petits carrés de racine que Drago lui avait remit . Oubliant totalement qu'elle n'avait pas son uniforme mais une jupe assez courte, Hermione se pencha pour rammasser un à un les cubes . Drago, qui avait finit la préparation, ne perdit pas un instant de ce superbe spectacle qui s'offrait à lui . Hermione à quatre pattes devant ces yeux . Elle était vraiment bien foutue la Griffondore sans son uniforme d'écolière .

- Miss Granger je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous enlever la vue de votre arrière train se dandinant par terre, bien que çà n'a l'air de ne géner nullement Mr. Malfoy . siffla Rogue en passant devant leur table, vous aurez dix points en moins pour avoir omis de mettre votre uniforme .

La jeune brunette se releva prestemment et rouge de honte,tous les Serpentards étaient morts de rires alors que les Griffondors lui jettaient des regards choqués . Elle se rassit et garda les yeux fixés sur ces mains jsuqu'à la sonnerie .Elle fulminait d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison mais au moins pensa t-elle en souriant interieurement , d'apres les propos son plan avait quand même marcher .  
A la sortie du cours Harry s'efforçait de retenir un roux furieux voulant tabasser tous les Serpentards qui osaient encore rire . Hermione elle marchait le plus vite possible jusqu'à la bibliothèque, heureusement, ils n'avaient plus cours de la matinée .  
Heureusement ses deux amis lui firent rapidement oublier l'incident en plaisantant et en se chamaillant durant toute l'heure . A 11H Mrs. Pince les vira de la bibliothèque car elle avait surpris Ron en train d'imiter une fouine boudissante à travers les rayons, Hermione quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur n'oubliant pas sa convocation. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait leur demander à Malfoy et à elle .


	9. Petit Serpent

La préfète en chef monta rapidement les escaliers en colimaçons menant au bureau du directeur . Arrivée devant la grande porte en bois massif, la jeune femme frappa trois petits coups et entra dans la pièce .  
Elle était déjà venue quelques fois dans l'antre de Dumbledore, mais cet endroit mystique continuait sans cesse à l'intriguer et à l'émerveiller . Au milieu de la pièce circulaire se perdait un grand bureau en bois, encombré d'un marais d'objets divers, des plumes, des parchemins, de l'encre de toutes les couleurs, une pile énorme de courriers . Un vrai foutoir!! Le reste de la pièce était submergeait d'objets étranges,des sortes de grandes pendules dorées, des balles suspendues en l'air ,des espèces d'instruments de musique poussiéreux . Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pensine qui dépassait d'un des placard . Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu en se plongeant à l'intérieur . La jeune brune donnerai tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu des souvenirs du vieux mage .

-Miss Granger, asseyez-vous je vous pris . proposa le grand sorciers avec son éternel regard malicieux .

Hermione remarqua aussi que Malfoy n'était toujours pas là , la ponctualité ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses attributs . Elle s'assit sans un mot sur le fauteuil rouge que lui indiquait le Directeur . Ce vieil homme l'intimiderait toujours .

-Discutons un peu en attendant l'arrivée de votre homologue .lui-dit Dumbledore dans un sourire empli de tendresse . Votre cohabitation ne se passe pas trop mal j'espère ? Ce jeune homme peut s'avérer aussi arrogant que son paternel mais je suis certain que vous arriverez à percer sa carapace Miss Granger, j'ai confiance en vous .

- ...

-Je sais bien que cette année est et sera particulièrement difficile pour vous Miss, mais il ne faut pas vous renfermez, l'union fait la force rappelez-vous . Les épreuves que vous avez endurez cette été vous ont beaucoup affectée,vous avez été très courageuse Miss Granger, vous l'êtes toujours . Sachez que de nombreuses personnes s'inquiètent pour vous, vous n'êtes pas seule en aucun cas .

- Je vais mieux Professeur . Merci de vous inquiétez mais je vais bien . Je préfère juste oublier ..

- Je comprends Hermione, mais ne laisse pas tes amis en dehors de ta vie, tu as besoin d'eux autant qu'ils ont besoin de toi .

Hermione était plutôt embarrassée par cette conversation, le directeur avait donc remarqué qu'elle s'était détachée de ses amis . Elle n'aimait pas le regard pesant qu'il posait sur elle, elle lisait de l'inquiétude derrière les verres demi--lune, beaucoup trop d'inquiétude. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui demander de parler de ce qui c'était passé à ses amis. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre envie, elle préférait oublier et s'oublier .Elle sentait bien qu'elle était en train de changer, la parfaite préfète-en-chef modèle s'aventurait sur un chemin bien dangereux. Son attirance pour Drago, pour le mal et l'absurde l'avait attirée trop loin . Elle ne voulait plus revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Elle se lançait les yeux fermés dans leurs petits jeux . Hermione allait sans doute atteindre le point de non-retour . Mais son besoin de s'oublier était plus fort que sa raison .  
Malfoy choisit ce moment pour entrez, sans frapper bien-sûr, dans le bureau . Le blond ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser pour son retard et s'assit directement à côté de la préfète . Celle-ci le remercia intérieurement d'être enfin arrivé pour mettre fin au supplice de sa conversation avec le directeur .

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux là nous allons pouvoir commencer .

Hermione jeta un regard à Malfoy, elle avait une folle envie de lui sauter dessus, il était si sexy avec ses mèches blondes rebelles qui tombaient sur ces beaux yeux d'aciers . Ah les hormones à cet âge . Pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions la jeune Griffondore concentra son attention sur le vieux directeur .

-Vous savez que chaque année un bal est organisé pour Halloween . Cette année je confie l'entière responsabilité de ce bal aux préfets -en-chef,en l'occurrence vous deux, et je vous donne carte blanche . Vous allez devoir organiser la soirée .

Les deux préfets se regardèrent abasourdis, préparer un bal, ensemble !!

- Bien sûr vous devrez respecter un certain budget, là est votre seule restriction,avec le fait que seuls les 7emes et 6emes années pourront assister à la soirée .rappela avec un sourire malicieux le vieil homme . Vous avez la permission de rater une après midi de cours pour aller à Pré-au-Lard vous procurer ce dont vous aurez besoin pour le bal . Je compte sur vous jeunes gens pour faire régner l'ordre durant cette soirée et surtout pour qu'elle soit une réussite totale .

-0ui Professeur , répondirent en coeur les deux préfets .

-Bien nous voilà donc d'accord, s'exclama t-il en se levant péniblement, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous les deux .

Les deux préfets-en-chef rentrèrent dans leur salle commune en attendant l'heure du déjeuner . Drago comme à son habitude s'effondra sur le canapé au centre de la pièce,tout à son aise .

- Mais il est complètement fou !! S'écria Hermione en arpentant la pièce avec de grandes enjambées nerveuses .

- Waaaaou,tu t'en rends comptes seulement ? ricana Drago en regardant les mouvements saccadés de son homologue féminin ;

-Malfoy, je te rappelles que le bal est dans moins de trois semaines !! On arrivera jamais à faire quelques choses de bien en si peu de temps, s'inquiéta Hermione .

- Si tu veux en une demi-heure on pourrait aussi faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant Granger ... sussura drago en se levant et en s'approchant langoureusement d'Hermione .

-Très drôle Malfoy ... qu'est-ce-qu'on va bien pouvoir trouver comme thème ? La musique ? Le buffet ?

-Hermione !! Arrêtes de marcher en rond tu me donnes le tournis, ordonna le grand blond en serrant les coudes de la prefête pour qu'elle s'immobilise .

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Hermione ? lui demanda celle-ci dont le prénom lui avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique .

-Depuis que nous sommes devenus intimes ma chère ... murmura drago en l'enserrant par la taille .

La brunette se prêta au jeu en oubliant complètement ses sueurs froides à propos du bal .

-Mais qui te dis que nous sommes devenus intimes,Drago ? questionna la jeune femme en se collant contre le torse musclé de son partenaire.

-Bien répliqué Griffondore, reconnut-il avec un sourire en coin .

La jeune femme caressa sensuellement le torse du Serpentard et colla son bassin contre lui, elle sentait l'envie monter en lui.Hermione rayonnait intérieurement. drago jouait avec les boucles brunes de la Griffondore et descendait une de ses mains baladeuses vers les hanches de la jeune fille . Celle-ci leva un genou et enroula sa jambe autour de la cuisse de drago . Ils ne parlaient plus, savourant le contacte de l'autre, se regardant,se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre.Drago commençait à remonter la jupe d'hermione,il caressait sa cuisse .Bon Dieu qu'elle avait la peau douce pensait-il, ses doigts fins effleuraient de la soie et la jeune femme frissonnait au contact froid de cette main . Hermione se releva un peu plus encore, rompit leur contact visuel et délaissa les yeux aciers pour la fine bouche rosée du jeune homme, elle approcha très lentement ses lêvres de cette bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassait . Ils arrêtèrent leur caresse, Drago était trop impatient de goûter à nouveau au goût sucré des lèvres de la Préfète.Arrivée à quelques millimétres de son but, la bouche d'Hermione changea de direction pour aller vers l'oreille du Serpentard.Elle lui mordilla le lobe et sussura doucement et sensuellement :

- Cette fois je ne me jetterai pas sur toi petit Serpent ..

Sur ces paroles elle se défit rapidement de l'étreinte du blond et sortit de la salle commune en laissant un Malfoy abasourdi et rouge de rage .

Hermione riait encore de son petit jeu en entrant dans la grande salle,heureusement elle avait su s'arrêter au bon moment, encore quelques seconde et elle ne répondait plus de rien . Elle imaginait bien la tête de Malfoy dans la salle commune, prêt à se faire embrasser . Elle réprima un gloussement en retrouvant ses amis .  
Malfoy descendit à la salle commune dix minutes plus tard, sûrement le temps de faire redescendre sa baguette, et ignora superbement Hermione. Elle qui s'attendait au moins à un regard meurtrier à la Malfoy était presque déçue . Peut-être son plan n'avait pas si bien marché finalement .  
Elle décida d'aller le voir comme si de rien n'était .

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle à ses amis en se levant .

-Déjà ?? s'écria Ron la bouche pleine de haricots verts .

-C'est vrai qu'on te voit de moins en moins Mione', lui reprocha Harry avec un regard triste .

-Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je dois préparer le bal d'Halloween avec Malfoy .

- Humm avec Malfoy .. murmura Ginny si doucement que seule Mione qui était assise à côté d'elle ne puisse l'entendre .

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogatif et partit sans un mots vers la table des Serpentard . Il faudra qu'elle parle à Ginny,la rousse faisait de plus en plus d'allusions à Malfoy et la préfète ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi . ( ndla : Vraiment ? )

- Malfoy, appela t-elle d'une voix sévère en arrivant face au Serpentard qui mangeait tranquillement entouré de sa bande d " amis " , nous devons préparer le bal aujourd'hui .Alors retrouve moi dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque .

-d'accord, répondit-il à la plus grande surprise de la Griffondore qui du coup ne savait plus trop quoi faire et au bout de 2 minutes s'en alla rejoindre la bibliothèque .

Hermione était partagée, d'un côté elle cherchait de plus en plus à se trouvait en présence de Malfoy, de l'autre elle redoutait de se retrouver seule avec lui après sa petite scène du matin connaissant le caractère sanguin du jeune homme . Finalement la bibliothèque était la bonne solution pour se réunir même si elle doutait que la présence de Mrs Pince soit d'une quelconque aide si Malfoy décide de l'assassiner .  
Elle s'installa à une table tout au fond de la bibliothèque, un peu à l'écart des autres même si elle savait qu'elle ne sera pas dérangée compte tenu du fait qu'elle soit la seule élève à fréquenter la bibliothèque un jour ensoleillé .  
Comme convenu, Malfoy la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard .

-Alors Granger, tu as une idée pour ce foutu bal ? lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle .

-On est sensé réfléchir tous les deux je te rappelles Malfoy ,répliqua-t-elle

-Je connais un groupe de rock pas mal qui collerait bien avec l'ambiance Halloween, lança-t-il en parcourant des yeux l'une des revues qui jonchaient sur la table .

Impossible, pensa Hermione, Malfoy qui coopère et qui a de bonnes idées je dois rêver .!!

-Okeyy pour la musique alors on prends ton groupe, il faudra juste les contacter et voir si çà colle avec notre budget .

-T'en fais pas, ce sont des amis de la famille ...

Hermione imagina alors un groupe de mangemorts dans la grande salle,pleins de capuchons noirs, de la musique hard rock métal et pour finir la cerise sur le gâteau le meurtre de tous les élèves de l'école en une seule soirée.. Happy Halloween bien sûr . La jeune préfète fit part de ses pensées à son homologue .

-Granger, tu est désespérante !! soupira t-il en jetant au loin le magazine .

-Sava calme toi, je plaisantais ... c'est bon pour le groupe . Sinon pour le thème je pensais à une sorte de tirage au sort tu vois ?

-Non je ne vois pas du tout ...

-Tu n'est vraiment pas motivant comme gars toi ..

-Ecoutes Granger, la préparation d'un bal c'est pas vraiment mon truc tu vois ? !!

- Oui mais tu pourrais quand même m'aider !!

- C'est moi qui ais donné le nom du groupe!!

- Çà ne te dispense pas de réfléchir au reste .

- Hermione Granger tu ressembles de plus en plus à MacGonagall quand tu t'y mets !

-Ah Oui ?

- 0ui

- Donc ce matin aussi je ressemblais à McGonagall , Waouu je ne savais pas qu'elle te faisait autant d'effet ... ricana la brunette avec un sourire mutin

- En parlant de ce matin ...

- Oui ... ? questionna-t-elle innocemment, un vrai ange cette Hermione .

- tu me le paieras Granger !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire peut-être ?

-Oh Oui petit Serpent, se moqua la jeune femme .

Drago pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la journée rougit de colère . Il se releva et se pencha sur le table ,appuyé sur les poings ,jusqu'à s'approcher très près de la Griffondore .

-Ne m'appelles plus comme çà,j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !!

- Tu préfères peut-être Blondi...

N'y tenant plus Drago emprisonna les lèvres d'Hermione en lui coupant la parole . Au bout de quelques minutes il mit fin au baiser auquel Hermione avait entièrement répondu.

- Tu parles trop Amorr, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant en face de la jeune femme .

Les deux préfets sourirent en même temps,plongés les yeux dans les yeux .

- Donc, reprit Hermione en remettant derrière son oreille l'une des boucles brunes qui était tombée sur son visage durant le baiser, pour le bal, on devrait mettre tous les noms des garçons de 6emes années dans une coupe, ceux de 7eme année dans une autre et laisser les filles tirer au sort chacune son tour le nom de son cavalier pour la soirée .

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à être tiré au sort par Parkison ou Lovegood, oublies Granger !

- Je ne veux pas non plus passer mon bal avec Crabbe ou Goyle rassures-toi !répliqua la préfète , comme c'est à nous que reviens la tâche d'organiser le bal, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aider un peu la chance et tomber sur la personne qu'on veut...

-La Miss Parfaite serait-elle en train de proposer d'enfreindre notre propre règle ? plaisanta le blond, çà me plait !

-On est d'accord la dessus donc, il ne reste plus que le décors et le buffet; Je propose d'aller dès demain à Pré-au-Lard !!

-Seuls tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Ou peut-être que tu n'attends que çà " Amor "...

- J'en rêve toutes les nuits Beau Blond !

- Je n'en doutes pas un instant ...

#

Voilààààààààààààà j'espère que çà vous a plu !! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !! Bref j'espère publier rapidement la suite !! A votre avis comment va évoluer leur relation ? Et que se passera-t-il à Pré-au-Lard ? HaHaa SUspence Suspence ...

A bientooot et merci beaucoup pour les Review'sssssssssss 'D


	10. on oublie

Drago ouvrit les yeux lentement, il faisait encore sombre dans sa chambre, il arrivait à peine à dissernait les meubles autour de lui .

- Bonjours Beau Blond.. glissa une douce voix à son oreille .

Il devait sûrement rêver encore, il referma les yeux, sourit et se prépara à savourer pleinement son rêve. Une voix féminine si sensuellement lui promettait bien des choses grâce à son imagination débordante . Il leva les bras et enserra la délicieuse créature qui se tenait devant lui, la femme de ses rêves pour sûr . Il l'enlaça et la colla contre son torse dans un demi-sommeil .

- Malfoy, reveilles-toi bon sang !! cria la femme de ses rêves en le repoussant et le secouant comme un pantin .

- mhhhhm ..

- Malfoy !! Heyy !! On n'a pas toute la journée devant nous !!

-Granger ? reconnut le dormeur avec une mine déçu.- Adieu la femme de ses rêves, Adieu sommeil réconfortant .- Mais enfin quel heure est-il ? marmona-t-il en se redressant enfin .

- 6H43 précisément mon cher !!

Drago ouvrit pour de bon cette fois ses merveilleux yeux gris . Hermione était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre , sans SA permission . A 6h43 DU MATIN !!

- Granger qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans ma chambre !! Il est 6H du mat' bon Dieu t'es folle !! Cria-t-il en s'écroulant de nouveau au milieu de ses draps de soie verte .

- Tu m'as fait pareil hier alors tu n'as rien a me repprocher Malfoy !! On va à Pré-Au-Lard !! Debout !!

- Dumbledore a dit L'Après-Midi Granger, on est le matin je te signale ... gromela-t-il en recouvrant sa tête d'un coussin .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Petit Serpent, ricana-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, j'ai prevenu Dumbledore et nos professeurs. On part toute la journée !

La jeune fille perdit patience et tira violemment les draps de Drago .

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! BON SANG MALFOY TU DORS A POIL !!

- Et Hoo, nan mais sa va pas toi, cria Drago en recouvrant son corps nu grâce aux draps, je sais que tu as envie de moi mais 6H du matin c'est un peu trop tôt !

- Très drôle ..

- Bon tu veux bien sortir maintenant ?

- Pour que tu te rendormes encore ? Pas question!! riposta la jeune Griffondore en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

-Comme tu voudras ..

LE beau serpentard repoussa d'un coup ses couvertures, jetant un regard de défi à la jeune femme qui avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte, il se leva lentement en tenue d'Adam et se dirigea tranquillement vers son armoire . Hermione ne pu s'empecher de baver devant son physique . Elle ne l'imaginait pas si... si ... si bien foutu quoi . Un torse à croquer et des fesses musclées à tomber par terre . Elle tourna avec regrêt la tête pour fixer la grande pendule accrochée au mur opposé . Une vieille pendule argentée qui contrastée avec le vert des murs. Quel Corps de Dieu Grec elle n'en revenait pas,la pendule était circulaire ,son torse imberbe si bien sculpté,les chiffres étaient gravés dans l'ardoise, ses jambes fines et arquées par le quiddich,les deux aiguilles bougaient mécaniquement,ses abdos dont elle s'imaginait suivre les lignes du bout des doigts,un faible tic-tac s'échappait de la pendule, et ce qu'il y avait plus bas ... Hermione n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur cette foutue pendule .

- C'est bon Granger, tu peux te retourner . plaisanta Drago en finissant d'ajuster sa ceinture .

il avait mit un tee-shirt à la hate un tee-shirt gris clair qui mettait ses yeux tellement en valeur, et un jean' foncé qui le moulait parfaitement bien dailleurs .

- Tu peux fermer la bouche maintenant ... lui fit-il remarqué avec un sourire en coin .

Les deux prefêts avançaient lentement le long des étroites rues de Pré-au-Lard .La ville était encore silencieuse et obscure en ce matin d'automne .

- Les boutiques ne sont pas encore ouvertes Granger .. gromela Malfoy en shootant dans un caillou .

- On a qu'à aller attendre l'heure d'ouverture au Chaudron Baveur ? proposa la préfète en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du principal bar du village .

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire rentrer là dedans ? Tu rêves Granger, c'est le coin rendez-vous des profs et des Griffondors, non merci !! opposa le Serpentard en retenant sa camarade par le bras et en se dirigeant dans la direction opposée .

Hermione ne répondit rien et suivit son homologue en silence, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix puisqu'il lui tenait toujours fermement la manche gauche . Elle se demandait bien où il allait les emmener, s'attendant au pire venant de lui . Il marchèrent une dixaine de minutes ainsi, traversèrent des rues que la jeune fille n'avait jamais soupsonnées d'exister . Drago s'arrêta enfin devant un petit café au pied de la montagne, devancé par quatre petites tables en terrasse entourées de nombreuses plantes et arbres de toutes sortes .

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Granger, les proprios et une grande partie de la clientèle sont moldus ici, chuchota Malfoy en s'installant à une des tables .

- Toi !! dans un café moldu? laisse moi rire, c'est une blague ? s'exclaffa Hermione en s'asseyant à son tour en face du jeune homme .

- Tu connais très peu de choses sur moi .. se contenta de répondre Drago en lisant la carte .

- Bonjour jeunes gens,qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ? demanda un vieillard vétu d'un tablier alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer .

-Un café et un chocolat chaud . répondit Malfoy .

-Heyyyy !! Je commande ce que je veux !! s'exclama Hermione une fois le vieux serveur reparti vers l'interieur du café .

- arrête de faire l'enfant Granger, je sais très bien que tu voulais commander çà !!

- Ah 0ui ?! Tu pratiques l'occlumancie maintenant ?

-Contrairement à toi je connais pas mal de choses sur la personne avec qui je partage mes appartements, répliqua violemment Malfoy .

La tension était vite montée, comme d'habitude me direz-vous . Hermione ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux . Malfoy avait raison, elle lui avait avouer ce qu'elle n'avait même pas oser dire à son meilleur ami alors qu'elle ne savait réellement rien sur lui . Comment avait -t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Le serveur revînt rapidement et les servit sans un mot .

Une demie-heure plus tard les deux jeunes arpentaient de nouveau les rues de Pré-au-Lard .ILs rentrèrent dans de nombreuses boutiques pour commander les décorations, achetèrent deux grandes coupes magiques pour éffectuer les tirages au sort du bal . A une heure ils avaient pratiquement fini tous les préparatifs pour la fête d'automne . Durant la matinée ils n'avaient échangé que quelques parôles quand cela était vraiment nécessaire . Ils achetèrent des sandwichs et s'installèrent sur un banc près de la cabane Hurlante . Ils mangèrent en silence . Plusieurs personnes se promenaient dans les environs, des couples, des familles, des collègues de bureau ..

Au bout d'un moment Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui parler, lui lancer une réplique sanglante plutôt, quand il vit des gouttes de pluie couler le long de son beau visage. Il resta interloqué ne sentant pas la pluie sur lui, il la regarda encore et vit avec étonnement que les gouttes qu'il avait pris pour de la pluie n'étaient autre que les larmes qui naissaient des grands yeux chocolats de la jeune fille . IL suivit des yeux son regard triste, un jeune couple jouait avec leur enfant dans la prairie,ils parraissaient tellement heureux ensemble . Le bonheur de l'innocence . Les joues d'Hermione étaient maintenant inodées de larmes,elle avait essayé de les retenir, de fermer les yeux, de détourner le regard de cette image, d'oublier le drame de sa vie, de ne plus voir le parallèle entre cette famille et son propre passé . Mais la jeune Griffondore n'avait plus la force de resister,elle avait enfouie sa peine au plus profond d'elle même pour pouvoir continer à vivre, mais celle-ci l'avait submergée . Drago se senti encore une fois inutile face à la peine de la griffondore,lui n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions . Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras,posa la joue humide de la jeune fille contre son épaule . Elle continua à pleurer encore longtemps, lui ne bougeant plus à part sa main qui carressait doucement les cheveux d'Hermione .

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi les deux préfèts en chef rentrèrent au château . Hermione ne prononça pas un mot,s'effondra sur le canapé et n'en bougea plus de toute la soirée .

Vers 23h Drago rentra de sa ronde et vit sa colocataire encore affalée sur le vieux canapé regardant d'un oeil morne les flammes dansaient dans la cheminé .

-Granger resaisi-toi !! annonça t-il sur un ton autoritaire .

-Lâche moi Malfoy ..

-Tu ne vas pas rester comme çà pendant une semaine ?

-J'y compte bien ..

Drago s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et pris sa tête entre ses mains .

- Tu crois que tes parents auraient aimé te voir comme çà ? demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, bon il était au courant c'etait pas très recherché comme question et même plutôt mal trouvé .

-Je veux juste oublier ...

Drago venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse . Enfin quelque chose qui était dans ses cordes . Faire oublier les soucis c'était sa spécialité au roi des Serpentards .

-Tu veux vraiment oublier ? Alors va te faire belle Amor, ce soir on sort ! dit-il en la redressant et la poussant vers sa chambre . IL se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'armoire de la jeune fille, en sortit des habits et des chaussures et lui ordonna de s'habiller rapidement .

Hermione n'était pas en état de réflechir, elle revêtit rapidement la jupe en jean noir et le bustier rouge ample sur les hanches que Drago avaient posé sur son lit . Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon rebelle, se maquilla de travers . Elle réussit tant bien que mal à mettre ses talons noirs puis ressorti dans la salle commune pour s'affaler de nouveau sur le canapé .

- Héééééé !! Debout !! Cria Malfoy en entrant à son tour, suis- moi maintenant !

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena hors de leur salle, ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, tournèrent à droites, virèrent à gauche . Hermione en avait presque le tournis .

- Où m'emmenes-tu Malfoy ? On n'a pas le droit d' être dans les couloirs à cette heure-là !

- Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux .. remarqua Drago elle pressant le pas .

-Si on se fait prendre Malfoy et qu'on enlève des points à Griffondor MAlfoy je te jure que ..

-Se faire prendre par qui, chérie ? Les préfèts-en-chef ? la coupa le beau blond en ricanant .

- Où sommes nous ? questionna Hermione en manquant de lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter subitement en face d'une lugubre statue .

-Bienvenu dans l'aile 0uest du troisième étage ..

Il murmura quelque chose et la statue se brisa en deux, la jeune femme étouffa un cri .

-Chut Granger, sois discrete je t'en pris !!

Il s'aventura alors dans le passage secret, tenant toujours fermement le bras d'Hermione . Il marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes,Hermione avait l'impression de traverser les égouts de poudlard tellement l'odeur était noséabonde. Ils décendirent une grande pente et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre .

- Enfin tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? Et d'ailleurs où sommes nous ? A PRé-Au-Lard ?

- Non, de l'autre côté de Poudlard, à Lockerbie .

- Jamais entendu parlé ..

- C'est normal Granger, ce ne sont ni les profs ni les élèves de Poudlard qui vont fréquenter ce village .

- Alors que fait-on ici ?

- On oublie !


End file.
